Sensing current across a turned-on FET is a common practice in motor control applications. In the case of small stepper motors, this signal current is about 10 to 40 mA. This current level is too low to effectively sense across the 5 ohms ON resistance typical for an N-channel transistor. Digital current sensing thus typically requires amplification of this small signal before conversion by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The operational amplifier required for this amplification introduces additional expense into the motor control circuit.